


Hello... Director Rookie

by Cutiejea



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Club Penguin References, Operation Blackout (Club Penguin), Other, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejea/pseuds/Cutiejea
Summary: Herbert has captured the Director... or has he?
Kudos: 16





	Hello... Director Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this comic from BitzyMouse (Twitter - https://twitter.com/BitzyMouse/status/1305304415579103232)
> 
> Also - I will be referring to original game characters (not CPI based on the source material of the tweet) mostly because... I'm still unfamiliar on the CPI lore.

_**Cold** _

The first feeling that the young green penguin can sense since waking up.

_**"Where... where am I?"** _

Rookie asks internally to himself as he tries to recall past events. What did happen before entering his current situation? The green penguin takes a deep breath (like how he was trained and taught to do if lost or confused) and looks around.

_**Black... and blue...** _

He looks at his environment and the first thing he notices are the colours. It's no longer grey, white, and orange but just a black room and light blue ice. He turns his head around and sees some form of cylindrical shape. He tries to look up but he can't move his head. In fact, he can't seem to move any of his body parts. Odd since penguins should survive the cold but for some reason, the sub-temperatures of his frozen chambers prevent him from allowing to even just scratch his beak. If only he could ask Gary for...

_**GARY?!?!** _

He remembers seeing footage of Gary being captured by Herbert before the EPF building exploded. Is he captured? Is Gary even around? Trying not to panic, Rookie tries to find any means of escape but to no avail. Later, he hears footsteps approaching his container.

"Well, well well... if it isn't Director Rookie," a deep, old, scruffy, and grumpy voice says in a menacing tone. "If I should even call you that..."

Rookie twitches his eyes to the right and sees a body of white fur. The container makes a large 'thug' sound as the creature places his arm above it. Immediately, he knew who was next to him.

Herbert P. Bear.

Rookie tries to speak but even the act of talking is also a struggle. Herbert walks to his computer and lowers the temperature a bit just so the captured penguin can talk, but still hinders him from making any other movement.

"Me... Director???" Rookie asks both nervously and confused.

"You think you can fool me with your 'acting'. That facade of you being clutz is just an act!" Herbert taunts with a chuckle in the end. "But I know who you really are! You... are the leader of the EPF!!!"

Rookie wants to laugh since he knows who the real director is. Also, he knew Herbert is a 'big dumb bear' but didn't expect him to be THAT STUPID. Even the penguins on the island know he's far from obtaining such title. But Herbert captured him and thinks he's the boss. He might as well make the most of it to not only satisfy Herbert's ego but to save his friends, buy them time, protect them from this frozen fate.

"Yep... you caught me" Rookie says as he tries to play along. "What do you want Herbert?"

"You know exactly what I want!" Herbert says as he walks around Rookie's tube. "The end of the EPF and Club Penguin island! And you, my furry friend, will witness it all!"

Herbert laughs maniacally as Rookie takes deep breaths and continues to play the role that the bear has given him. He's still surprised that Herbert thinks so highly of him.

"You won't get away with this Herbert! My agents will stop you!!!" Rookie says with confidence.

"Your agents? Your agents?! You feathery fool! All your "agents" are too busy dealing with the destruction outside! If they can't even manage that, what makes you think they can stop me?" Herbert says as he continues to taunt Rookie, making him convinced that all hope is lost.

"But Herbert... you're soo na... uh... foolish!" Rookie argues back as he has no idea how to say 'naive' or any of the big language that the REAL director uses. "There's so many of us and only one of you!!!"

"Numbers don't scare me" Herbert replies back. "All I care is my victory and capturing all your feathered friends!"

"All my... friends?" Rookie asks as he begins to worry.

"You think that my kidnapping spree ends with you???" Herbert asks. "I have captured 2 of your friends already, so what's stopping me?"

Herberts turns on a monitor and sees a frozen Gary and Dot next to each other. Rookie's eyes widen and he tries to move but is still frozen. He wants to save them. He needs to save them! Gary can provide new tech to help the rescue and emergency teams, risking their lives stopping fires. And Dot... one of the bravest penguins he knows. Not even her disguises can save her from getting caught.

"You know... I've been doing some spying of my own... and I realize you're close to another penguin" Herbert says as Rookie is forced to see his frozen agents. "Don't worry, he will be here soon"

"Wait what?" Rookie asks as he knows where this is going. "You don't mean...."

Herbert changes the screen and shows a 'tracker screen. A red dot blinks and it's a penguin that seems to be flying around the island. Instantly, Rookie knows who Herbert plans to catch next.

"NO!!!" Rookie yells.

"Yes" Herbert says and laughs evilly.

Herbert looks at Rookie's face, seeing him wanting to tear up but tries to show a brave face. He has got him.

"The great director! Fallen to his knees" Herbert taunts. "His weakness, exposed. But don't worry. No harm will go to your little friend"

"You won't get away with this!" Rookie yells. "The EPF will stop you!"

Rookie's anger and willpower to attack Herbert energizes him to surpass the freezing conditions of his body. He uses all his strength and energy he has left and attacks the glass. Banging it, trying to make it crack. Out of everything in the world, he will not accept Herbert to hurt the penguin he's tracking.

Herbert's shocked as he sees Rookie's slamming the glass. He's impressed with what he caught but isn't threatened. He has triggered the leader and it's an entertaining sight to see. He turns the dial, putting the temperature back to its original numbers.

"We always have... and always will..." Rookie yells as his beak slowly freezes, and soon his whole body.

Rookie is now immovable but the pupils of his eyes. Herbert presses a button and his container gets transported to where Gary and Dot are located. Klutzy clicks to Herbert, trying to say that Rookie isn't the leader.

"What are you talking about? Rookie is the director! He's bilingual! He speaks penguin AND crab" Herbert responds. "Only a skilled leader has the ability to speak in many tongues. Also, DID YOU SEE HOW HE TRIED TO BREAK THE GLASS UNDER FREEZING CONDITIONS?!".

"Click click click ka-click" Klutzy replies.

"What do you mean it's the power of love?" Herbert asks in confusion. "Whatever, let's prepare the next catch!"

Rookie twitches his eyes around and sees Gary in a similar frozen state as him. The cages beside him are empty and unfilled. He's relieved but worries about his peers. He just hopes that Herbert's stupidity and stubbornness will give them enough time to save the island.

"Stay safe everyone!" Rookie prays. "Especially you... Jet Pack Guy. Fly somewhere safe! Herbert is on his way to get you".


End file.
